


Lying is the Most Fun a Demon Can Have Without Taking Your Clothes Off

by PercyVQuinnIV



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, D&D, Demon Sex, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s) - Freeform, Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) - Freeform, Probably don't read this if any of the above labels are triggering, Rape, Tiefling Biology, Tieflings, Unsafe Sex, you really shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyVQuinnIV/pseuds/PercyVQuinnIV
Summary: Percy gets separated from his party and stumbles upon a room full of demons. They're not letting him get by without payment.
Kudos: 12





	Lying is the Most Fun a Demon Can Have Without Taking Your Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incapable of writing a serious title and I'm sorry 'bout it. Annnnyway, a while ago I missed a session which means Percy missed out on a major decision made by the group, a decision so important that there's no way he would have allowed a vote to simply happen without him in the room.  
> We decided that he must have gone to explore the tunnels behind the Tomb of Diderius, but the timeline doesn't match up with how long the tunnels are... which means he was prevented from getting to his party. It was at this point that I remembered one of the tunnel doors opened on a room full of demons who had taunted Percy about his heritage a few hours before the events of the session and, well... everything sort of fell into place. Poor boy >.>

It was time to turn back. He’d been wandering these tunnels for the better part of an hour, and at this point there was no sound from the surface. He’d stopped hearing his adventuring party a while ago, but they hadn’t been interested in exploring the dark hallway that mysteriously opened up in the crypt of the tomb of Diderius. Of course, darkness was significantly more of a problem for the two humans in the group, not gifted with a tiefling’s darkvision. Percy assumed they’d simply moved on into the main hall. His usual obsession with turning the Cult of the Dragon’s tools against them was what led him down here, hoping to find a scroll with a set of instructions on how to operate the scrying pool that was now several hundred feet above him. All he’d gotten for his trouble were several scrapes as he’d tried to navigate the passageways, and some kobold barbeque. There were still several feral kobolds behind him, so he’d pushed on to the door he was standing in front of now. By his calculations this should open to the stairs he’d seen earlier in the Great Hall, and he could rejoin his party.  
But as he opened the door and found himself looking across a dining hall, he knew he’d made a mistake. The room’s location wasn’t too big of a problem - it was maybe 300 feet east of where he’d planned on being when he emerged from the tunnels - but the three bearded devils standing on the other side of it certainly were.  
“Well,” the largest of them grinned wickedly, “Look who’s back. Didn’t my glaive scare you off already?”  
A few hours ago, the adventuring party had stumbled on this very room. Percy could see the entrance where they came in just a few feet away. Which means he’d just come out of the dungeon entrance the demons had been guarding last time he was here.  
“Now, refresh my memory boys,” the head devil hissed as the three of them crept closer to where Percy cowered, half in the doorway, “Which door was it that we were supposed to make sure no one came out of?”  
“It was this one, Razrath,” panted the devil on his right, his barbed tail eagerly lashing back and forth.   
Percy tried to slam the door shut and turn back to the dark. There were still a handful of kobolds and a twisting maze on the other side, but at least those things weren’t out to get him.  
The butt of Razrath’s glaive caught the door as it closed, and before Percy could react, a wicked claw grabbed his ear, pulling him fully into the room.  
“You’re obviously not a great listener,” Razrath hissed in his ear, “First you ignore the rules of my game earlier, and now you’re here, trying to get through the very door I’m trying so _hard_ to guard properly…”  
He ran his blade along Percy’s throat, tracing over the mark he left on his neck just hours ago.  
“It looks like I need to teach you some respect, halfbreed...”  
“That would be a mistake on your part,” the tiefling grunted, trying to twist out of the devil’s grasp, “Only half-demon I may be, but my bloodline outranks you all.”  
The leader of these devils paused for a moment, confused. Then he leaned in close and sniffed the tiefling. Percy could feel the wet, hot breath on his neck.  
Razrath jerked backwards as realization hit him. “Son of a bitch, we have the _spawn of Belial_ in front of us boys.”   
He grinned, but his smile was all teeth, no remorse whatsoever. At a nod from him, the other two demons lifted Percy and slammed him onto the dining hall’s stone table. They pinned his wrists down, laughing gleefully as he cursed and tried to break free.  
“Hey!” the tiefling struggled to get up, but red claws held him against the table’s stone surface. He could feel the cold seeping through his robes and into his back.  
“You wanna talk about respect?” he growled, “I am descended of the fourth Arch-Duke of hell, unhand me or your hides will end up as cloaks for the commanders of Phlegethos’ armies!”  
“Y’see, that’s the thing about this whole ‘new world order’ the Cult of the Dragon is offering,” Razrath hissed as he knelt on the table and climbed over Percy, blocking out the skylight above them, “Tiamat promises to change a couple things for us lowly first-ringers. So yeah, normally? You’re right, I’d have to let you go. But I feel like celebrating Her Chaoticness today. And claiming one of Beliail’s mortal relations seems like a pretty good way to honor Her.”  
_I certainly approve,_ Tiamat’s cruel voice echoed in Percy’s thoughts as he struggled.  
The bearded devil grinned up at his companions. “Whaddya say boys? It’s only fitting that we honor Belial’s progeny this way, yes? Belial, the Arch-Devil of the fourth Hell, patron of the pleasures and pains of the flesh… Yes, we’ll give this tiefling both of those...”  
He was drooling now, his yellow eyes hungrily tracing the angles of Percy’s body while he struggled against his captors. The demons that held him down began to shred Percy’s robes, exposing his chest - and his amulet. Percy’s mind raced through a dozen escape plans, trying to figure out how he could wriggle away from these devils long enough to make it across the room and out the other door. There was no way he could do it without some big spell to put a good distance between them, and no way to cast an attack without suffering some cost to himself. Fine then. Putting his whole shoulder into it, he wrenched his right hand out of the demon’s grasp - ow- and pointed his finger at the demon looming just inches above him.  
“How’s this for pain?” he growled, and let loose a _fireball._  
He’d learned to _resist_ fire’s biting tongue, and he made the spell _careful,_ so that it wound around him. It was still a close-range fireball, but it didn’t hurt him too much. He could manage to escape with a few burns, maybe some charred hairs. He hid his face in his shoulder to protect the important bits. Flames roared around him and he felt the weight of the demons that pinned him to the table disappear.   
Then, it was quiet. Smoke filled the room and began wafting out the skylight. No sound, not even the dying breaths of the demons, reached Percy’s ears. He sat up, cautiously looking around before sliding a foot off the edge of the table. He couldn’t see much in the thick smoke, but he didn’t hear anything. It was possible the demons had teleported back to Avernus, their own ring of Hell, once they’d taken enough damage. At any rate, he should be able to make his way back to the adventuring group-  
“Oof, gotta hand it to ya kid, that was a pretty gutsy move.”   
Percy froze. Where was the demon? How was he still conscious after a point-blank blast like that?  
Suddenly, hands were on him again, grabbing his horns and slamming his head backwards onto the hard surface. He blinked away the pain and tried to get back up, push them off, fight, _anything,_ but the two demons from earlier were already on him. They were smarter this time, one knelt on either wrist and held Percy’s horns in his claws, the other removed his robes entirely. Ribbons of fabric littered the floor as his robes were torn open, his naked purple torso glistening with exertion in the skylight’s now hazy glow. Percy tried to kick at them and his tail lashed around wildly, but his lower half was dangling off the edge of the table. With nothing to gain traction on, nothing to push off of, his kicks were fairly weak. As the smoke cleared, Razrath slunk out of the far corner of the room where he’d been hiding. The lead demon just smirked and grabbed Percy’s left talon mid-strike, then slipped between his legs. He fiddled with Percy’s waistband as he leered up at the tiefling.  
“H-How…?” Percy panted, exhausted at his efforts and still dizzy from the blow to his head.  
“Letting loose a close-range _fireball_ like that was pretty clever,” the demon nodded, “But c’mon, the skies of the Nine Hells are always ablaze. We’re a little _immune_ to fire by now.”  
The devil grew impatient and slid a claw beneath the knot that secured Percy’s pants. They too fell to the floor, and now the tiefling was on display, his corded muscles straining against his captors and the amulet of Tiamat glinting at his neck. He could see the demon’s cock hardening as he readied himself, small studs began showing along the shaft as his arousal deepened.   
“No!” desperation fueled Percy as he wrenched his head backwards, ignoring the gut-churning headache that always came from his horns being tugged. They caught the demon’s forearm and Percy jerked away, trying to bite whatever he could reach. His hands scrambled along the surface of the table, looking for any way to push off the demon’s weight. One of his kicks connected with Razrath’s stomach. The only indication that it hurt was a sharp intake of breath as the devil caught his leg, then moved up and raked his claws across Percy’s inner thigh. The tiefling was no stranger to pain, but it was enough to make him flinch, and that was all Razrath needed to shove, and pin him open on the edge of the table.  
“Get his head up,” the devil growled, “I want him to see this.”  
Rough claws found purchase in his hair and forced Percy’s head off the table. His eyes met the head demon’s as he greedily eyed his prisoner and made himself ready to enter him. Razrath was all firey eyes and dripping fangs, all semblance he’d had of civility was gone. He was almost feral in his arousal, as he hunched over his prey and stroked himself.  
“Look at it,” he rasped, “I want you to see what’s going to be inside you, Belial’s spawn.”  
Percy’s gaze dropped down to the demon’s cock. It was much bigger than before, nearly 12 inches and thick, veins coursing as it curved upwards. What he thought were studs earlier were now full-blown spines, each dripping with translucent lubricant. Oh gods, this was going to _hurt._  
“Please don’t-”   
The plea was ripped away from him as the devil’s cock impaled him, tore through him as its spines found their purchase in Percy’s soft insides and then _kept pushing._ Tears sprang into the tiefling’s eyes as he tried to writhe away but was held in place by the weight and claws of the other devils, who cackled as they held him down. Razrath’s length seemed to go on forever, every time Percy thought that he’d taken it all, the devil found a way to shove himself a little farther in, causing the tiefling to scream and curse even more. Percy knew he could probably make this easier on himself if he relaxed, or at least wasn’t thrashing around, reflexively trying to get this thing _out_ of him. But his pride hurt almost as much as his guts, and he couldn’t let Razrath take him so easily.  
Finally, there was a moment of reprieve as the bearded devil reached his end. He grunted and readjusted himself as he prepared to use the tiefling as a cocksleeve. This stillness provided a lull in the pain, and as Percy regained some of his breath, his pride crumbled.  
“Please, take it out,” Percy whimpered. The devils that held him found this hysterical, mocking him in whispers as they pulled his ears.  
“Not a chance,” the devil grinned, and began to thrust, hard and fast.  
The pain reached its climax as the demon started to skewer him, so red-hot it eclipsed any other thoughts. Percy felt like he would disintegrate with it until suddenly the pain seemed to melt away from him, peeling off his mind in layers and then suddenly feeling… good? Realization hit him as barbs of pleasure-pain hit his prostate. Gods, that translucent stuff wasn’t lubricant at all, it was _venom._ He felt his mind congealing, slowing as the demon pounded unwanted arousal into him.  
“How’s that feel, little lordling of Phlegethos?” Razrath panted, noticing the change in Percy’s body language as the tiefling squirmed on the end of him, “Are you enjoying my giant demon cock inside you?”  
“Nnngh,” Percy tried to resist the pleasure, spit in the devil’s face, but his free will was getting suffocated under the venom’s hold, “Go back to Hell.”  
“Still some attitude I see,” Razrath chuckled, “I think this halfbreed needs to stop talking. Will one of you fix that?”  
The demon that had ruined his robes came around to Percy’s head. His cock wasn’t quite as big as Razrath’s -maybe 10 inches- but had the same venom-coated spines. He grabbed the tiefling’s head, bracing him against the table, and slid down his throat. Percy’s resistance was breaking down from the toxin, and he took it deep. He noticed his throat going slightly numb as the creature thrusted past his gag reflex. Unmistakable heat rose up between his legs as his own cock grew hard.  
“Ooooh, there we go,” Percy could hear Razrath dimly in the background, “Now he’s ours.”  
It was true, much as Percy would have been loath to admit it if he’d been sober. But he wasn’t, and he relaxed as the demons coated themselves in him, thrust into him, used his entrances for their own amusement. All that existed were these demons’ massive cocks, and his only purpose was to satisfy them. He liked that. It was simple.  
There was a _crack_ suddenly, a loud and painful echo that rang through Percy’s head. He threw his head back and screamed against the throbbing, his small frame shuddering on Razrath’s shaft.   
“Ooh, you felt that, didn’t you sorcerer?” The demon lolled as he relaxed and let his captive do the work, “It sounds like your friends are trying to destroy the scrying pool. The spirit of Diderius can’t be happy about that…”  
A low rumbling shook the ground. Bits of the ceiling fell off in rocky chunks, and Percy’s head felt like it was going to explode. Whatever sanity was left crawling around the back of his mind recognized that he must have established a kind of psychic link with the wizard’s remains, and now that the temple was taking damage, the unhappy spirit was reacting adversely. But Percy was a cockslave now, he could do nothing to stop his adventuring party. His limbs felt like jelly, useless and unimportant as he continued to service both demons.   
“Play with him,” Razrath’s command barely registered in Percy’s ears before he felt the demon who knelt on his arms lean forward, and wrap his long, hot tongue around the tiefling’s cock. Percy’s eyes rolled back as he sucked at the demon rammed down his throat, he was so sensitive that each flick of the demon’s tongue was enough to sustain a lasting convulsion of ecstasy. He moaned around the devil in his mouth, begging to be allowed to cum.   
“Not so fast,” Razrath snickered, “I’m looking forward to seeing what Belial’s kin looks like when you’ve been wholly undone, but that’s not happening until my friends and I are finished with you.”   
Percy resumed his work, sliding along the cock in his mouth again and again until he felt something hot explode in his throat, and the smell of sulphur filled his nose. Claws dug into his face and neck where he was being held, and _infernal_ cursing crashed into his ears from above where the demon climaxed. How long he’d been at his task he couldn’t say, all he knew was that his need had become unbearable. He licked the remaining juices from the demon, and met Razrath’s yellowed eyes with a feverish glance. Razrath slowed down, grinned up at the tiefling.  
“Beg.”  
A final, demeaning command. Percy screwed his eyes shut and pleaded for the demon to unload inside him, too intoxicated by the venom and too horny to care. At a nod from Razrath, the lesser demon who held him bent, and engulfed Percy’s slick, twitching cock. The sorcerer moaned with relief, and as he reached his peak, unmistakable warmth filled him where Razrath’s desire met its end. A few more seconds and Percy had been drained, it was all he could do to watch as the demon lapped up the last few drops of him, and his hips continued to buck involuntarily beneath his tongue. Razrath relaxed, and at last pulled himself out of the tiefling. The venomous spines had retracted, and the exit wasn’t nearly as painful as the entry.   
The venom had done its work, and the adrenaline ebbed as the orgasm faded. Percy noticed a familiar blackness at the edges of his vision, and as he let unconsciousness take him he barely noticed as the temple began to rumble once more, and the demons looked around at the ruined hall.  
 _“We’d better get out of here, boys…”_

***

Percy woke with an excruciating headache. Whether it was his injuries, a side effect of the venom, or residual psychic effects from his severed link to Diderius he wasn’t sure. Might be a combination of all three. He sat up and took a look at his surroundings. His clothes were in a pile on the floor, but it didn’t seem that any of his equipment was missing. The demons were nowhere to be seen. He looked down at himself: his body was a mess of bloody claw marks, his own sweat, and the tacky remains of orgasm. As he climbed off the table he felt himself leaking and realized this was more cum than he’d felt earlier. That meant the third demon must have used him for a quick release while he was unconscious. He shivered in the warm air when he thought of the demon inside him without his knowledge.   
He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, cast _prestidigitation_ on himself to clean up, and did his best to get dressed despite the state his clothing was in. He retrieved an extra sash from some of the Cult armor he’d stolen on a prior quest, and looped it around where his belt would be, saving the scraps for later. He could get some other cleric -not the one in his party- to _mend_ his pants later. While he trusted Lilliana the most, but he couldn’t trust any of the people he traveled with to not be suspicious of him going off on his own and consorting with the demons on Tiamat’s team, consensually or otherwise. _Damn_ his heritage and his own curiosity.  
He checked his journal. His amulet. Both were still there. Good. It seemed the demons really had just wanted to torture him, and that they were unaware of the power his amulet held… and the research he logged on his experiences with binding Tiamat to his soul. The tiefling took a deep breath in the empty, skylit stone room. Time to go find his adventuring party.  
He was able to walk through two rooms without having to kill anything, which means his party must have come through first. He found them when he opened he western door.  
“What- what happened?!” Percy took in everything in a split-second: battle wounds on his party, the self-inflicted wound on their fighter’s hand, a bloodied cult body by the pool - clearly old- and… half of the pool’s tiles, broken.  
"You DESTROYED the scrying pool?!?" he yelped before they had any time to respond. His headache from Diderius’ physic link came floating back to him. He already knew the answer.  
“Percy,” Ian, their human fighter, replied sarcastically, “Good to see you’re still alive. Yeah, the evil blood-sucking cult pool is gone.”  
“It wasn’t a cult pool,” the tiefling began desperately, “You have no idea how much information you just destroyed…”  
“Oi,” the dwarven soldier Stanbeck leaned on his warhammer, “If ye had such a damn problem with it, you could hae come helped us out instead of playing librarian in the caverns there.”  
“I didn’t know how to use the pool yet-”  
“And neither did we,” Ian cut him off, “So we took the next best option, and destroyed it so the cult can’t use it again. If you cared that much about this thing, then why didn’t you just come with us?!”  
"...The short answer is I was unconscious."  
Asshole. If the man took two extra seconds he might notice the fact that the tiefling was limping, and that his robes were missing several buckles. But he didn't, and Percy wasn't going to bring it up. His wounds - physical and otherwise - were his to keep. He certainly wasn’t going to bother sharing them with uncaring ears.  
 _A real hero would notice,_ Tiamat’s voice whispered in the back of his mind, _You should push that useless pig into the pool, use his blood to discover Varram’s whereabouts._   
Percy clutched his amulet. _Quiet, you._  
A rumbling sound echoed through the temple. The party looked up to see parts of the walls and ceiling crumbling.  
“That’s not good,” Liliana, the cleric, shouted above the din, ‘We need to get out of here before the whole place- _ooof.”_  
A wayward chunk of the tomb collided with her temple and she dropped like a stone. Everyone else tried to dodge out of the way as pieces of brick wall crumbled around them. Stanbeck took a blow to his shoulder, but thanks to Lili’s healing a moment earlier, managed to stay upright. A few smaller rocks fell on Percy, but they certainly weren’t much compared to the wounds he’d suffered earlier. Ian was already unsteady on his feet from the last two rooms they had cleared, and he dropped after failing to get out of the way of several blocks.  
Percy reached out to the human’s still form.  
 _Leave him._ Tiamat’s voice echoed through his thoughts.  
 _Trust me,_ Percy sighed and grabbed the fighter’s armor, _If I didn’t think he was my best shot at shutting You up one day, I actually might._   
“Stanbeck, I’ve got him!” he shouted over the din of the collapsing temple, “Let’s make a run for it.”  
The two remaining party members dragged their companions through the Great Hall. There was just one more room to cross, and then they were free. Sunlight even shone on the other end of the hall.   
The problem was that this room was… difficult. Percy had needed the help of their cleric to get through it earlier. It was a long hallway, lined with hooded statues that promised knowledge from beyond the veil, forbidden boons that any scholar would happily give his arm to acquire. Again, he thought, _damn_ his own curiosity. But as the notion crossed his mind, so too did his amulet, and he had an idea.  
“Stanbeck,” he called out, “You go first, I’m going to uhm- do some magic on my ears so I can’t hear the statues.”  
“See ye on the other side,” the dwarf grunted, and dashed forward down the hall.  
Luckily the man was illiterate when it came to magic. He was unaware that Percy had no such spell.  
What he had was a way to drown out the promises of the statues.  
He touched his amulet… and let go of some of his control.  
Tiamat’s thoughts usually whispered in the back of his mind. But now, She surged forward. All five voices of Her terrible heads shouted at once.  
 _“Stupid useless child, playing at magic-”  
“Chaos is the true power, let me show you how to defeat your enemies-”  
“You don’t expect this to actually work, do you?”  
“You’re going to get yourself killed. Worse, you’re going to get that human killed-”  
“Just give up now-”_  
Percy focused on Her words. They were toxic, but they weren’t as tempting as the whispers of forbidden knowledge that Diderius’ guardians promised. And with Tiamat roaring in his thoughts, they were just that: whispers.   
He dragged Ian to the other side, to the entryway of the entire tomb. And then he collapsed. He and Stanbeck panted on the ground, and watched as the tomb and its foundation collapsed, leaving only rubble.  
Percy touched his amulet again, willing the voices of the Chaos goddess to quiet. They did, sapping the last of the sorcerer’s energy as they did so. He let the exhaustion sink in and hoped nothing would find them before he and the others could rest.


End file.
